Until You Came To My Life
by Akamia09
Summary: This is what had happen before "Love Is In The Secrets"


Ok... this is what had happen before "Love Is In The Secrets"

**

* * *

**

Until You Came To My Life…

**First Day of school… 8:15 a.m.**

Cloud was running on his way to school… he knew he would not make it there in the knick of time… but still he didn't want to arrive at school at about 8:45 in the morning! Suddenly he didn't know that there was someone was in front of him…

_**CRASH!**_

"Ow! Watch where you're—"

It seems that Cloud accidentally bumped into a girl…

"Ow…"

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Cloud apologized as he helps her get up…

"Well… got to run!" Cloud said.

Then he started running again…

"Who was that kid?" the girl asked herself.

**At school… 8:20 a.m.**

Cloud was panting as he opened the door…

"This… is…. G-… great… I made it!" Cloud said to himself…

Then he took the seat next to the window…

**8:30 a.m.**

The teacher finally came in…

"Good morning class!" the teacher greeted.

"Good morning sir!" the students greeted.

"We have a new student class!" the teacher said.

Then the students started murmuring… but Cloud didn't care… he was just looking at the window… no wonder he chose that seat…

"Alright… please come in!" the teacher said.

Then a girl with a black, medium-length hair went inside the room…

"Well… she's a bit shy… please… tell us your name…" the teacher said.

The girl shook her head…

"Well… I guess I can't force you… please… sit there next to that boy over there." The teacher said pointing at here seat.

The girl went to her seat… when she sat down… she looked at her seatmate… then her eyes widen…

"You…" the girl started.

"Hm?"

Cloud turned… and his eyes went wide as well…

"I-it's you! The one earlier!" the girl said.

"Look… I'm sorry about that! I was so in a hurry!" Cloud said.

The girl giggled…

"Don't worry… it's alright…" the girl said.

"By the way… what's your name?" Cloud asked.

"You two!" the teacher called.

The girl and Cloud looked at the teacher…

"Stop talking and pay attention! I am going to give a seatwork later on!" the teacher said.

"Yes sir!" the girl and Cloud said.

**Lunch time…**

The girl was walking around… when she heard a group of boys talking… she went closer to hear…

"Have you guys heard about the new student?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh! You mean the girl from 1st year high school section A?" another guy asked.

"Yeah! She's so damned cute!" a guy said.

"Yeah she is… but… she hasn't told her name to anybody yet…"

"Yeah… I want to ask her out… now!"

Then a boy slapped his face…

"Are you crazy?! You don't even know her name yet!" a guy said.

"Anyways… have you guys heard about the "The Tree That Can Never Be Reached"?" a boy asked.

"Yeah! They say that no one can climb that tree! Well if they were able to… the fall and die or suffer from major injuries!" a boy said.

'Not able to climb that tree huh?' the girl thought.

The girl stopped listening and went where the tree was…

**At the tree… bottom…**

"So this is the tree that they were talking about!" the girl said.

"Looks easy enough!"

Then Tifa started climbing the tree…

**10 minutes later…**

The girl reach a big, thick branch…

"Hey I did it!" the girl said.

But then… she lost her balance and started falling… 5 feet above the ground…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cloud was walking around…

_**CRASH!!**_

The girl landed on Cloud's back… and Cloud's face was at the ground…

"OW! That freakingly hurt you BI—"

Cloud saw that the new girl was at his back…

"Ah! I'm really sorry!" the girl apologized.

The girl got off Cloud's back… Cloud sat down… or the Indian sit.

"What the heck did you do?!" Cloud asked.

"Well… I climbed that tree…" the girl said as she pointed at the tree…

Cloud looked.

"Why the heck did you climb that tree?!" Cloud asked.

'Well… I heard some boys talking about it and… I was VERY curious about it…" the girl said.

"Okay... by the way… what's your name?" Cloud asked.

The girl giggled.

"I'm not telling!"

"C'mon! I already saved your life!" Cloud said.

"Well maybe that's what you get for bumping me this morning…" the girl said.

"How about this… I'll tell my name then you tell me yours?" Cloud asked.

"Hmmm... Okay!" the girl agreed.

"Okay… My name is Cloud." Cloud said.

"Cloud?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Oh… looks like a good name…" the girl said.

Cloud blushed a bit…

"S-so… what's yours?" Cloud asked.

"It's Tifa… Tifa Marie Lockheart" Tifa said.

Cloud turned red again… but this time it's darker but Tifa can't see it…

"Oh… it's also a good name…" Cloud said.

"Really? Thank you!" Tifa said followed by a sweet, warm, gentle smile…

Then Cloud turned really red… but Cloud got his hanky and pretended to sneeze so Tifa would not see it…

"You alright?" Tifa asked.

Cloud stood up… still with a hanky that is below his eyes but above his nose…

"I'm fine… thank you for asking… Marie… let's go back to the classroom…" Cloud said.

"Okay… but…"

"But what?" Cloud asked.

Tifa smiled.

"Just call me 'Tifa'." Tifa said.

"R-right…"

**Dismissal Time…**

"Yo! Cloud!" a guy called out.

"Hi Zack…"

"Something's wrong with ya…" Zack said.

"Yeah… this has gotten to be the worst day ever!" Cloud said.

"Why?"

"First, I bumped the new student who is practically MY classmate on my way to school! Second, we had a seatwork, and the new student was the only one who passed! Third, the new student practically climbed "The Forbidden Tree" and practically fell OVER me!" Cloud said.

"Wow… that's bad… anyways… I like you to meet my girlfriend." Zack said.

"Who?""Please welcome… Miss Aerith Gainsborough!" Zack said.

"Hi!" Aerith greeted.

"Hi… and Zack I have a little problem…" Cloud said.

"What?"

"I **THINK** I'm blushing when ever I see Tifa…" Cloud said.

Then Zack and Aerith gasped…

"My god! Cloud! You're in love!" Zack said.

Cloud turned red.

"Please! I don't want to pick a fight!" a girl shouted.

Cloud, Zack and Aerith turned their heads… and saw Tifa being surrounded by bullies…

"Hey… isn't that the new kid?" Zack asked.

"Hey, isn't that your crush, Cloud?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…"

"Are you going to help her?" Aerith asked.

"…No…" Cloud said.

"Why the heck not?!"

"Because--"

"AH!"

Cloud turned his head and saw Tifa lying on the ground…

"Looks like she go hurt…" Zack said.

"Alright! That does it!" Cloud said as he stomps his feet going to the bullies…

"Ahhh… the power of love…" Zack said.

"You got that right…" Aerith said.

Cloud tapped on the back of a guy… then the guy turned his head…

"What the heck are you doing with her?!" Cloud asked.

"None of your business, so stay out you-- ." one of the guys said.

Oh no… the guy said the word that Cloud hated the most… in other words… "The Taboo Word""That REALLY does it!" Cloud whispered to himself…

Tifa stood up and went to hide at Cloud's back…

"You alright?" Cloud asked.

Tifa nodded.

"Oh… so you're here to defend your girlfriend! I see…" one of the boys said.

"She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And I don't even HAVE a crush on her!" Cloud protested though he was awfully turning red…

"Oh I know why… because you're a ." he boy said.

Oh boy…. He said the 'taboo' word again…

Cloud punched he boy…

Tifa watched as Cloud take down a guy per about 15 seconds… until…

"Cloud! Look out!" Tifa warned.

Cloud looked and go punched at his stomach… and crashed into the wall…

One of the boys was about to hit him again… but Tifa stepped in and was able to block the attack…

Tifa defeated all of them… and there's only one left…

"Stay here and get knocked out or run away like a girl?" Tifa asked coldly…

The boy didn't listen… he charged for Tifa…

Tifa did her stance and was charging some king of energy into her fist…

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Tifa said.

The boy got closer… and closer… and closer…

"FINAL HEVEN!"

Tifa punched the guy direct hit at the stomach… ouch… and the guy fainted…

Tifa turned to Cloud who was leaning on the wall… and then she bent down…

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked.

"What do you think?" Cloud asked.

Tifa giggled.

"Here… Use this…" Tifa said a she gave her a materia…

"You bought this healing materia with you all along?" Cloud asked.

"I always bring healing materia." Tifa said.

Cloud used the materia… and stood up like nothing had happen…

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Let's go home!" Tifa said.

"Right…"

**On the way home…**

Tifa fell down on her knees…

"You alright?" Cloud asked.

"Well… the last blow to that guy cost me a lot of energy…" Tifa said.

"Need a lift?" Cloud asked.

"Don't be silly! I can stand up!" Tifa said.

Tifa tried to stand up but she end up falling to her knees again…

Tifa laughed…then looked at Cloud…

"Help… please?"………………………………...

Cloud carried Tifa (the piggy back style) while walking…

"By the way… where do you live?" Cloud asked.

"Uh… Block 2, 232, Chocobo Street, Moon Crater Village, Midgar City." Tifa said.

Then Cloud stopped walking…

"Is there something wrong?" Tifa asked.

"We're neighbors…" Cloud said.

"What?! What's your address?" Tifa asked.

"Block 2, 253, Chocobo Street, Moon Crater Village, Midgar City." Cloud said.

Tifa giggled.

"What a coincidence!" Tifa said.

"Guess… when I need help… I'll just have to ask you." Cloud said.

"But don't take my for granted! You're just lucky that you have a very smart neighbor!" Tifa said.

Cloud laughed…

"By the way… can I ask you something?" Tifa asked.

"What?"

"Where you blushing a while ago?" Tifa asked.

'_CRAP!!'_

"...No..."

"Possitive?" Tifa asked.

"Very!"

"You alright?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah... why'd you ask?"

"You're hot." Tifa said.

"That's because we're sharing body temerature here!" Cloud said.

Tifa giggled.

"Fine. I believe you."

_'Thank goodness...'_

**End**

To Be continued at "Love Is In The Secrets" Please review!!

* * *


End file.
